2013-12-27 - Never According to Plan
Finally, Batman tracked the last hiding place of The Joker! It was not a factory as he first thought; rather it was a warehouse on the docks. It had storage of his make-up, which is what he was able to track thanks to Red Robin's assistance when she went under cover. To be on the safe side, Batman has called in some of his family, but under one condition. "Only I go after the Joker." The words are stated firmly, though Nightwing he would give more leeway too than the other two, and Nightwing would well know that. He's trying to protect the younger two from the Joker, keep them safe. Though he never talks about it, he never forgot losing Jason Todd to the Joker. The warehouse is dark at first appearance as Batman moves in on foot. He is going to be the bait, the one to call attention to himself while the others slip in more slyly. As he moves in, he plants a small denotation device on the loading bay door before he moves back. When it goes off, it is with a more muted sound than one would expect, though still rings the ears up close. The loading bay door isn't really there anymore, least little more than an outline. And Batman moves onward through the smoke in this starless, moonless night. Damian is on edge and it shows, even as he crouches hooded in the shadows. There's a subtle tension to his body language that one didn't need Cassandra to read. Like a dog on the scent of dangerous pray, he was eager for the "kill" but wary of his prey as well. The Joker had caused him pain, and not in the body but in the soul, and for that he would pay. Still he's not rushing in either. When the door blows he reaches for the collapsible sticks at his side and pulls them free of his belt to grip them tightly with anticipation. Nightwing is among those brought in by Batman to assist in this hopefully final showdown with the Joker. He knows full well the danger they are getting into, and has made his chief priority to protect Batwing and Red Robin. Holding an eskrima stick in his left and a wingding in his right, Nightwing awaits the signal, which is conveniently a loud boom. Taking his cue, the former Robin sneaks closer, keeping to the shadows to watch Batman enter. Red Robin follows along dutifully and there's not a bit of argument over who it is that gets to go after the Joker. Staying near Batwing and Nightwing she readies her own weapons. While they prefer close ranged weapons she pulls out her slingshot. Easier to maneuver and she had more tricks up her sleeve for it. Sticking to the shadows she keeps her back to the wall where she can with eyes peeled as she moves further in. Batman steps into the warehouse, and it's still dark. He stands in the shadows, using his night vision lenses to look about. Strange. There are crates, storage items, and something that looks like a metal gazebo, but larger. "Joker! It's time!" Calling him out. Batman is quick to flip off his night vision lenses when the lights suddenly flip on and extra bright. The next signal to infiltrate. Because yes, there are plenty of goons here for the kiddies to have fun with. Joker though steps off some crates and down in front of the metal gazebo-like thing, "Welcome to the show Batman!" He then frowns pointedly, "You are late." Batwing bolts forward when the lights come on in the warehouse, though he doesn't go for the doors, that'd be obvious. Away goes one of his batons and out comes the grapple gun, he aims it at the top of the warehouse and fires. There is the ta-chunk of the grapple striking home before the whirl of the cable be wound in taking Batwing with it to the roof of the warehouse. Keeps moving, unhooking the grapple and moves for one of the windows sky-lights. Seeing the goons and Joker down below, there is a tight grin of anticipation from the teen hero. He puts the grapple onto his belt, and then grabbing his baton he smashes the window and jumps, gripping his cloak to slow his fall and bring him down in the middle of Joker's goons as the glass shards rain down. Nightwing's suit meshes well with the shadows, darkening to blend. He moves quietly up the fire escape on the side, sighing as the lights go up and Batwing goes crashing through a window. Opening the window leading to the fire escape, Nightwing clips his weapons back onto his belt and jumps through, though tomorrow will be a sore day, today he feels fine after the landing. Drawing his sticks, he glares at the goons, though he makes sure the Joker is in his line of sight. Foregoing the grapple gun Red Robin leaps up the fire escape apparently going along with Nightwing. Except when he goes in through the windows she continues up the building until she reaches the top of the fire escape. Nimbly she launches herself up to grab the edge of the roof in both hands quickly kicking her feet against the brick to flip up on top of it joining Batwing. Or rather taking up position at the now-broken skylight to crouch down and pull free her bow notching an arrow in preparation of using the height to her advantage in picking off targets. The goons are armed with guns, and they react with surprise and violence at Batwing's appearance. There is a whirlwind of action, and already a gun goes off. Batman hides his own reactions to the violence and danger his son has placed himself in. Nightwing is not far behind as he lands on the hanging metal grating that consists of the second floor in the midst of other goons that react just as badly. Batman's mouth presses into a thin line briefly, staring at Joker and being stared at in kind. Each waiting for the next move. A half a second later, Red Robin is providing cover for Batwing. "You really are never one much to talk, are you Batman?" Joker sounds disappointed. "Though, you should have seen your new Robin's expression when I killed that cop! Nasty little thing you picked up," and he crackles. "This isn't a game Joker, and it's over." Batman palms something from his utility belt. Suddenly atop the machine, a little white egg-shaped person, or rather someone in a white egg-shaped suit steps out, "Batman! Oh boy, oh boy! With him, we can get all the Justice League!" Batman's brain breaks a little perhaps. But Joker just laughs, "Oh, that is just the tip of the ice-berg, we got half the Bat Family here! Let's see the light show boys!" And then the egg-shaped suit wearing woman calls out, "Orphan-Maker!" A purple and black armored thing soon comes charging out from behind some crates, actually through the crates and heads right toward Batman! "You got any kids Batman?!" Batman is quickly rolling out of the way as he shoots the smoke grenade at the large armored thug instead, to cover his own actions. Joker starts crackling madly! "Oh, joy, joy! There will be some killing and fun tonight!" Batwing hits the ground rolling, a tangle of cape, baton and green gauntlets of boots. The roll saves him as the bullet hits the floor a half inch behind him and then bounces off to who knows where. Batwing's seizes a piece of glass from the ground with a gauntlet hand so when he comes up from his role he drives it into the leg of one of Joker's minions, missing the femoral artery by a hair. He gives the shard a hit with his elbow and then dances around behind the man to use him as a shield while he screams. "I'm right here Joker!" he shouts over the screaming. He doesn't see the egg looking woman right away, but when the Orphan Maker bursts out of the crates Damian can't miss him, and finds himself rolling out of the way of its path cursing that he didn't have anything near heavy enough to stop that thing on his own. He snarls and runs after it, trying to jump on to its back and find a weak spot to stick a knife in. Nightwing conks one of the goons upside the head with a stick, and another smacks into a different goon's leg. The man is certainly not pleased with the arrival of the two mechanized opponents. Nanny is first to catch his attention, but there is not much Nightwing can do except jump to get behind Nanny. If he can successfully land behind it, Nightwing elects to use his Christmas gifts, electrified sticks. Trying to slam one of his sticks against a joint of Nanny, he turns on the electricity. The Joker always was good at trying to egg people on to do what he wanted. Press his luck, press their buttons, and so he beleived he had control of the situation in one way or another. An arrow slams into one of the goons attempting to come up on Batwing while his attention turns toward the Orphan Maker hitting him just behind the knee. The man goes down hard and is left to flail trying to pull an arrow out of his kneecap. Another of the bat-winged arrows is drawn and let off even as the Joker laughs gleefully goading Batman about the police officer he had killed. It's aimed right for his thigh. Batman may have said the Joker was his but he didn't say anything about lending a hand from afar. With the new influx of unidentified criminals inside the warehouse Red Robin swings her bow to the side as she flips down onto one of the pile of crates to enter the building itself. A new perch was needed as she'd stayed still too long and she moves to do just that. Swapping out the bow for now she goes for the sling shot as she palms a handful of smoke pellets, and rubber pellets great for hitting sensitive areas. "Stay back!" The order is clear from Batman, toward Batwing. There are no weak points that are found in Orphan-Maker's armor. Actually, a surge of energy runs along the armor's right forearm as it swings back to try and nail Batwing awkwardly. Still, Orphan-Maker is still charging at Batman, forcing Batman to retreat and throw different weapons and electrical charges at the thing that have done nothing to bring it down. They were not prepared for this! Joker is laughing and moves into the metal gazebo-like thing, toward the back. "Come on Batman! Don't tell me that little brat is bolder than you!" Joker is soon ducking as one of the batarangs are flung his way and he gasps, "For shame! You could have harmed me!" It lodges behind Joker in one of the crates, though there is a narrow path between crates for Joker to slip back into...even if it isn't visible from most angles. A narrow area is there between that escape route and the metal gazebo-like thing, that would be visible to Red Robin, though her shot is ruined when Joker slips beneath the metal roofing. That narrow area though, would likely be bugging Red Robin in the back of her mind. Suddenly, the metal roof is smoking with something like pixie dust. Instinct says this is bad, as Ivy has had her fun before with the Bat Family with spores! "I think not! Perhaps you should go with Batman! You are a little /OLD/ for my tastes!" The egg-scientist crazy woman declares loudly, and sends out a telepathic impulse to freeze. "Now Orphan-Maker!" Even as goons start to cough and be unsure where to shoot because of the smoke pellets being flung by Red Robin, they care calling out, "Is it time boss?! Is it?!" Joker starts laughing madly, "It's time for me to get away!" Batwing drops when the Orphan Maker takes a swing at him. The armored fist flies over his head and then Batwing flips back up to his feet only to take a second flip to get some cover from Batman's thrown weapons. Damn it, he missed his shot. When the dust falls, he slaps a breather mask over his face then sprints off towards the sound of the Joker's voice. Damn the rules. Nightwing is certainly not pleased with his fight with the goons. The Joker running away certainly raises his hackles, but even more so that Batwing follows him. Nightwing clocks a goon upside the head and gives chase to the little guy, not wanting to leave him alone with the Joker. Not going to let the kid fight the Joker alone. The crevice does stick in Red Robin's mind especially as she's still atop the stack of crates that had not yet been destroyed preferring to keep her distance after certain events. The smoke bombs that kept the minor goons at bay are abandoned as soon as she sees the smoke from the device. Slapping on her own gas mask, kept close at hand after the run-in with the Scarecrow, she races along the pile of crates toward that crevice. Just in time, too, as the Joker appears to be intending to leave. Her arm swings back grabbing her bow off her shoulder again and loading up one more arrow. "Wing, down!" she calls out in warning to the murder-bat currently running after the Joker as she fires off a shot toward the very same criminal. It was hard not to grin for where she aimed--but damned if she was going to let him get away without something to remember them by. It's the only small revenge she allows herself before whirling around again to turn toward the far more dangerous issues. Orphan Maker and the Egg person. Right now it was large and metallic that was the issue, so far as she knew, so she shifts her grip drawing an entirely different arrow. Taking aim she waits, just a moment, before releasing her grasp on it to send the EMP arrow between the 'shoulder blades' of big and ugly. When Nightwing froze, Nanny slipped down to the back and through the narrow confines of the crates. That is when Red Robin realized something was up, a move Nightwing would have missed because of his moment of telepathic 'freeze', and so his attention is on Batwing. When Orphan-Maker moves, it is a tactically sound move, likely one The Joker arranged. He actually hits both hands in ground between Batman and Batwing. The wood crumples and slashes upward. Which means, Nightwing is about to jump into the middle of that! Batman has two options, leap on top of some crates, or leap in after Joker of the metal gazebo-like thing. Obviously, he leaps after Joker, as he saw his son's actions. This places him in front of his son to protect him! And just as Batman leap rolls into the metal gazebo-like thing, The Joker leaps back to that exposed area between crates and device, and an energy field forms about the device, sealing it. This leaves quite a problem before them. Because while Joker looms his face at the shielding as he mocks Batman, wiggling his behind in a little jig, he says, "Too bad, so sad for you Batman! Greatest Nemesis, little Tot! Kill the others Orphan-Maker!" And that is when Nightwing and Batwing will realize just what a dangerous position they are in. And while Nightwing and Batwing have their hands full, Joker lets out a sudden yelp and yell! Because suddenly, he is hopping on one leg, screaming Bloody Mary!!! Yes, screaming!!! Because he has an arrow quivering as it sticks out from one buttock! Batwing is reaching for something to throw at the Joker when the Orphan Maker slams down his hands and sends him flying. "Oof," he grunts as he hits the ground and rolls to his feet. His head jerks towards Batman as the energy field closes around him, he scowls, how the heck were they going to deal with that?! When Joker gives the command for Orphan Maker to kill the others, Batwing's head swivels in that direction, then up, way up at the armored, whatever he is. He extends his second baton and squares off with the thing. "Red, some help please," he says in a tense voice before he leaps in to attack the metal monstrosity with a pair of metal sticks. Nightwing scowls as he falls onto the splintered wood, a small piece catching himself, giving a small cut to him and he has trouble finding his feet for a second, though he soon picks up his sticks that fell close to him. As the energy field closes around the gazebo, Nightwing curses under his breath. Having lost the line of sight to Nanny, Nightwing goes to face Orphan Maker, though approaching from Batwing's left, the sticks swinging at the joints. Orphan-Maker just laughs! "I will make Nanny happy today!" The sticks, even the electrical ones (which are about to need replaced sadly), aren't doing much to the energy armor. Rather, Orphan-Maker's forearms start to transform into energy blades, "MY TURN!" And just as he is about to swing down, something hits him between the shoulder blades. And as that EMP goes off, the two younger Bats can feel it, and hear the scream from Orphan-Maker, "NANNY!!!!" As if he was calling for his Mother. But Joker is cursing, "Damn you!" And he pushes a red button metal thumb stick he was holding in his hand, "I am not finished yet!" And he soon dodges between the crates and starts running for it. Well, kind of running for it, he does have an arrow in one ass cheek. Suddenly the device starts powering on, as Batman is testing the force field. "Nightwing!" It is all he gets out before he...actually screams in pain. A blue energy wraps him within the device, pointedly from the ceiling. He can't even move to attack it from within, a hand fighting to raise a batarang from his belt. Anyone else would take the moment to quip at the Joker about how THAT was funny. There were more important things for Red Robin to focus on. When Batwing calls for her help she gives a firm nod waiting, patiently, for just the right moment. When she has an open shot between Orphan Maker's shoulders the shot is let loose sending the small EMP burst through him. It. Whatever it was. Then the scream, and cry from Batman, has her head snap over toward him with panic. "BOSS!" Rising up from her crouch Red Robin makes a dashing leap over the crevace in the crates to the other side closer to the device that had him trapped. She lands hard, skidding down with one leg thrown out and the knee of her other leg impacting with the rough hewn wood of the top of the crates. The fabric of her pants sheers creating a friction burn on her knee that she ignores completely. Another arrow is pulled and loaded with eyes narrowing as she takes a breath, holds it.... and lets the arrow fly aimed for the top of the device that seems to be causing the issue. The EMP arrow is sent flying with a snap of the bowstring. Damian flinches back instinctively when the EMP arcs off Orphan Maker's metal skin to dance along one of Damian's batons. His gloves are insulated against it, so at least it doesn't hurt, it just surprises him. So too does Batman's scream. His head snaps around and he watches as the machine does whatever it is doing to his Father. He takes a step towards the machine before he sees Red Robin take second shot, he uses his momentum to turn instead, back to the machine guarding it, having faith Red's arrow would shut it down. He looks up at Orphan Maker, hoping he's down for the count. Nightwing is definitely not pleased, though the fact that Orphan Maker is now no longer using energy blades of death. With his mask and sticks no longer working fully as intended, he takes a moment to adjust to the surroundings. The bright light from the ceiling catches his attention and he charges forward, hoping to save Batman. For lack of better options he swings one of his now-normal sticks at the energy shell, aiming for a spot above Batman's head. As the EMP goes out off, the shields are the first to fizzle out, and just as the blue light starts to fade away, the stick Nightwing throws shatters the orb above, raining glass down below as Batman crumbles to the metal flooring. Nanny is seen on top of some crates, "Damn you! Damn you! My precious boy! I will get you all for this!" She's then hopping down some crates, working to run away as the remaining lucid goons are scrambling away as well, causing plenty of chaos. Batman just screamed, he's mortal right?! But none of them want to stick around and find out for sure, the few still standing anyway. Orphan-Maker groans, a pain-filled sound, as he starts to fall forward and crashes into the wooden flooring, cracking it with the sheer force and weight of his armor. He is then silent, no response. Red Robin swings her bow back over her shoulder freeing her up to move quickly down the crates with one sure-footed jump after another. Landing hard on the concrete floor she dodges toward the device. With the barrier down and Nightwing's well thrown eskrima stick taking out whatever was causing the device to work, she moves in for the crumpled figure of Batman. "Big fugly's down, Eggy and Joker have left. Let's peel guys." Her concern now was for Batman, which was obvious as she looks back to ensure Nightwing and Batwing are also okay. When he's sure Orphan Maker is down, he glances back to Batman. "Is he?" he asks Red Robin as he hops up on the platform and joins her beside his Father. He puts his weapons away and kneels "Batman," he says quietly shaking his Father by the shoulder. If there's no response he tries to find somewhere to check for a pulse. His face is mostly hidden by his hood, but his lips are visible and they're pulled into a tight line of worry and anger. Nightwing does not bother to go look for his stick. Nanny's response, as well as the falling Orphan-Maker, get a quick glance, but Nightwing is more focused on the collapsed Batman. Ignoring Damian's question and words, he pushes the kid aside and squats to pick up Batman, figuring he is the only one strong enough to carry him out. Something, is not right when Batwing touches Batman. He still seems about the same height, but...slimmer, like he dropped weight and some muscle mass. The cowl is not fitting like it should and the Batman suit is looser in places where it should not be. There is no response to the light shake. When Nightwing picks him up, he is much lighter than he should be. More like Nightwing is carrying Robin rather than Batman. There is a groan from him, and a few quiet words in Hindu: I am not finished. The words come out slurred though, and not very clear, Batman tried to move, as if to fight against Nightwing, but soon goes out cold again. It wasn't hard to notice this close that something was wrong. Red Robin crouches there watching with quiet concern when Batwing reaches out to ensure he's... "Alive," she assures simply reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder giving a squeeze of reassurance. It's only when Nightwing lifts him that the oddities become apparent. Rising to her feet she stares silently only to reach out with both hands grasping the cowl to push up. It was sacrilege to take off especially out in the open, but she had to see. Just as quickly it's brushed up it's dropped again. Open mouthed she looks toward Nightwing and Batwing to utter the results of her breif search. "... He's a kid." Batwing opens his mouth to say something when Carrie moves back Batman's cowl in the field. Even he knew that was against all the rules. Though his mouth snaps closed when he hears what she says and he cranes his neck for a look. She was right "He's a kid," he repeats. Which is funny coming from Mini-Murderbat, but still, there it is. He looks around for witnesses and cameras. This is not a thing that should be getting out. "We should go," he says to the others. Not exactly a kid, a teenager though, likely a little older than Carrie's, closer to Robin's age really. That is still /young/ considering Batman is in his mid-30s. Though it at least makes carrying him easier, no back breaking work for Nightwing this time around! Nightwing is shocked to find Batman so light, and then so...small, "Crap," he says and looks to Carrie, not pleased at her messing with the mask. "Yes, we leave now." His voice is serious, not fond of having to step up, but will do it. "Let's get home so we can deal with this." Nightwing carries Batman towards the exit as quickly as possible. The police were timed to show up at a specific point, Batman is just like that, always planning ahead. So even as the crew start to retreat, they can hear the sirens approaching. Luckily the Batmobile is close by, along with Batwing's new transportation, and whatever else. Batwing starts to follow Nightwing but he stops after a few steps and looks down at Orphan Maker. "Red, do you have a breaching charge?" he asks her, his face hard. His was likely fried by the EMP. Whatever he was planning is halted by the sound of sirens. "tt. Lucky day," he says to the metal monster before he picks up the pace and starts after the others, hurrying off to his bike. Bat Cave - Gotham City Nightwing carries in the smaller version of Batman into the medical section of the Batcave. Laying Batman on the table, he pulls up Batman's mask, "Dangit." He scowls and says, "What the blazes could have caused this?" He walks away to try and get whatever medical equipment would be needed to monitor vitals and such. Batwing rolls in next and he parks his bike next to Tim's and heads to the medical section of the Cave, tugging back his hood and removing his mask as he does. He's in time to catch Nightwing's words and answers peevishly "The machine you broke," he says as he steps next to his father and crosses his arms over his chest. He looks down at the man, and frowns his brow knitting together. "We should find the Egg-woman and the Joker and make them pay," he declares. "That metal abomination as well." Red Robin follows after Nightwing with long strides ensuring she can keep up with the taller figure. Once Bruce is lain out on the table she moves immediately to one of the drawers to pull out a needle and several vials. "Figure the machine did it, somehow. That's not typical Joker tech so it had to be from that Nanny person." A tray is arranged with test tubes and other equipment as she talks until she has everything she needs. Turning she moves back to his bedside setting it down, and reaching down now to gently remove the cowel completely setting it aside with a quiet reverence. "Dick, the cops are going to have seized the device no doubt. Is there any way you can get us access to it? We need to figure out what it is and how it works. I'm good at programing but Tim and Oracle will probably be better on that front." When Damian starts o talk of revenge her gaze lifts to regard him from across her. Lifting the tray up she offers it out to him. "Hand me the vials when I ask. Easier to do this with both hands." She's already picked up the syringe and one of the blood sample vials intending to take what samples she could while Bruce was still out. Nightwing pulls off his own mask and snarls a little at Damian's snark, now is not really the time. He wheels over the machine but does not get in the way of Carrie, "I'll do what I can, but I won't really have jurisdiction so it will be rather difficult, but I will see what can be done. Probably better to use other connections in Gotham." He sighs and turns to Damian, "They will, but not now, right now we worry about him," he points to batman. And for now, Bruce Wayne is silent. Even at his younger age, Bruce seems to have strain marks as if he isn't fully relaxed even in sleep. There is a slight twitch from him as Red Robin starts to draw blood, but that is all, for now anyway. The life readings that Nightwing hooked up did see a spike, so staying out of it like he is right now isn't going to be happening in a little bit longer as he appears to be coming out of it. Damian stands there, arms crossed, scowling as machines are brought out and things are done to his Father. He knows their helping, but he's not, when Carrie offers him the tray of vials, he takes it, grudgingly. "Where is Alfred?" he asks. "He should be doing this. We should be making best use of our resources, we've lost one of our greatest tactical and strategic assets. I should be tracking these people and making them suffer, so we will continue to appear strong," he says, he sounds serious, but looked pained, like he'd rather be anywhere but here. Red Robin continues her work steadily and without hesitation as she hears the monitors threaten that he will come to soon. "Damian, you'll tell Alfred. He'll need to know. Otherwise, we wait for the Boss. Boss always has a plan." It's here she pauses regarding the young Bruce Wayne only to turn away and quickly apply a small swab of cotton where she'd drawn blood and affix it with a bandage. "If he doesn't have a plan. We make one. Besides," she adds as she places the full vials on the tray taking it back from Damian. "You need to train." His mother was coming. This wasn't something she was going to say out loud, but something which needed to be reminded apparently. Turning toward the lab area she brings the vials over as she talks. "You may need to take up the cowl for awhile, till this is figured out, Dick. Can't have Gotham think Batman's disappeared." The tray is set down and she lifts a hand gesturing toward Damian to have him come closer. "Either help with the slides, or go let Alfred know the Boss needs him." There's a pause as she tips her head to the side in apparent thought. "You can quit pretending to be unconscious now, Bruce." ... Okay, she MAY be guessing, but if she's right? So awesome. "Be quiet!" Dick roars at Damian, "You will stay here, you are not ready to take on the Joker or Nanny by yourself. If your father has not been able to take them out by now, you surely are not ready, even I wouldn't go chasing them right now. We take care of our own." Bruce's slow apparent recovery makes him somewhat hopeful, but he does have to nod at Carrie, "I will take some vacation at work until we get things sorted out. Bludhaven is going to be part of our patrol rotation, but not as often as other parts of Gotham." And actually, Red Robin was wrong, but at Dick's roar, Bruce not only sits straight up so fast he is a bit dizzy after the blood letting - gee, thanks Carrie! The word's Dick are saying though are going in one ear and out the other. "What...?" English, he definitely hears English. Bruce is starting to register. Damian just about drop the tray to come at Dick when he roars at him. "I won't be using Father's methods," he grits out harshly glaring up at Dick. There is a twitch by Damian's eye at the mention of training, it registered but when Carrie asks what he wants to do, he gives up the tray and says "I'll get Alfred and then I'm-" and then Bruce sits up and he takes a step back. It was odd to see him like that and even odder that Carrie could tell he was awake and he missed it. "How did you know?" he asks her as he steps towards Bruce and reaches a hand out to touch his forearm. "Father, are you alright?" he asks. "Father?" Alright, Bruce caught that, and as he looks about, perhaps the taller one is the one the short one is referring to. Come to think about it, they are dressed oddly. He moves to stand, unsteady, one hand braced against the medical bed as he reaches out to his arm where the blood was drawn, frowning deeply. "Where am I?" The voice deepened and darkened, a hidden threat there. Even in that youthful body, there is a layer of steel beneath his voice. Still, it isn't Batman steel, it hasn't been fired under countless great temptations and even more despair. If one looks close enough, they may notice differences beyond age. The look in his eyes. Anger, but also a mixture of despair. It gives him a haunted, driven look. "No one is going anywhere tonight," she states, firmly, before flashing a smile at Damian. "Heart rate. Just a guess... And you two aren't exactly quiet, you know," she adds with a glance between the pair as she chides them. When Damian moves to greet Bruce only for the apparent confusion to come she frowns softly. Her samples are abandoned as she fishes a bottle of water out from a cupboard and walks back to his beside to offer it to him. "Here. You're down some blood. Take it easy. What do you remember last?" The questions come slow, easy, smooth and in as calm a tone as possible to make up for the harsh yelling match from the boys. "You are not ready yet, your father would not approve," Dick snarls at Damian, but the now awakened Bruce gets his attention, "It seems that he has changed more than a little." He frowns as Carrie tries to help with Bruce, and Bruce's apparent new-found youth. "Who are you?" he asks, wondering what else has been affected. Damian looks upon his Father and frowns, his eyes pale, troubled but otherwise unreadable. He gives a little nod to Carrie's explanation, but does not share the smile. Dick's argument is registered and his eyes shift in that direction but he doesn't say anything, he just juts his chin out defiantly and glares for a moment before turning back to his Father. He doesn't ask anything, he just watches and listens for what Bruce answers. The bottle is waved away warily, there is no trust reflected in Bruce's eyes. He is quietly for a moment as he stares at Dick, ungiving at first, mouth pressed into a thin line. "Bruce," is all he surrenders. The similarities between Father and Son are likely more apparent now, as at a younger age, Bruce had more unhidden savagery than he does as an older man. He has shifted to make sure he keeps all three in viewing range. Though that is also when Alfred is coming down in the elevator. As the elevator doors slide open and he enters the area where everyone is gathering he says, "I brought hot chocolate, I even added the...Bruce?!" And the tray goes clattering, shattering mugs and spilling hot chocolate all over the place unless a miracle happens. Bruce himself freezes and becomes very, very confused. "Alfred?" A flurry of emotion goes across his face before it locks down into something neutral and empty. Did his voice break slightly when he said the old butler's name? Red Robin didn't expect him to really trust the water. Even so she tries by twisting the bottle cap off showing it had been sealed, and then taking a sip of it herself. It's offered again but only quietly so. Sometimes showing was easier than saying. There's little else that can be said, for now, when the elevator comes down and Alfred steps out. Wincing some at the reactions she recaps the bottle and sets it down before moving over toward Alfred to crouch down and begin picking up the tray and broken mugs. "We found the Joker but he had someone with him and this device... That did this to him." Looking back over her shoulder she regards the three: Dick, Damian and Bruce, who were all so very alike at the moment in more ways than one. "You're home, Bruce. In the cave beneath Wayne Manor." "Well, that's one good sign," Dick says bluntly as Bruce remembers his name, though Alfred's use of the name catches him off guard. Turning to Bruce, he says, "Relax, you are home. How are you feeling?" Concern is etched on his face, "If there is anything feeling wrong, we need to know." Coddling and questions, Damian had no skill or patience for either. He turns, announcing "I am going to get changed," before starting towards the lockers do just that. Bruce's brow wrinkles in thought. "I shouldn't be here," anger and frustration leeking out, "I should be training." Anyone that doubted before, would surely realize by now, that Damian is sooooo Bruce's son. "I don't know who this 'Joker' is, or what he has to do with me." Alfred actually still looks a bit faint, but even he is having trouble gathering himself up enough to help Carrie clean up the mess. "Master Bruce," he says carefully, "You...finished your training and returned home. You have been home for many years now. You do not remember this?" Red Robin carefully picks up the broken ceramic off the ground as Alfred speaks with Bruce. Damian's storming off earns a look after him with worry, but she merely nods. "Get ready for tomorrow Damian. Training early," she warns as her attention returns to the broken pieces. Once the majority of the mess is cleaned she stands carrying the tray with debris on it now. A small sigh is let out. "Alfred can probably explain things better, and you'll likely believe him more than us, but the gist of things? You're in Gotham, have been for years. You fight crime and you're wearing the costume that hides your identity while you do so. We were fighting an enemy with you. They did something to ... reverse your age... which apparently affected your memory as well." Letting out a sigh she moves over to a counter to place the tray on. Only then does she finally reach up to remove her eye mask followed by a shake of her head to toss her hair out and attempt to not get TOO stressed. Turning again she offers a hint of a smile. "I'm Carrie Kelley." Dick does not stop Damian, understanding that the kid must not be feeling the best about this. His mask already off, Dick says, "Dick Grayson, and the fact you do not seem to recognize me bothers me." Alfred explains it rather well, and best that it comes from the guy who raised the kid after his parents' deaths. That being said, "By not knowing me it shows that you really have gone pretty far back, I've spent most of my life studying under you. Trust us." Damian turns back and stares at Bruce when he speaks. He takes note of the similarities, tone, attitude, drive, and makes a faint sound of understanding. Then he turns and keeps walking saying over his shoulder to Carrie "I will be there," he promises, then keeps going towards the stairs rather than the lockers, his costume still in place, save for the mask. Of course Damian would forget the rule of no costumes in the mansion as soon as Bruce doesn't remember the rule! Bruce raises a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You are correct, I would trust Alfred the most," his tone more practical. "Honestly, you just sound crazy and mad Miss Kelley. Then again, that isn't anything unusual for me," his tone more dry. He deals with a lot of eccentric people for training, many murders. Though his eyes flicker back toward Dick. He's quiet as he studies the man. Alfred doesn't interrupt for right now, though he does carefully take the tray from Carrie with a quiet, "Thank you Miss Kelley." "Why?" But then Bruce shakes his head, "Never mind. Answer that later. I'm always getting told one step at a time, not to rush it." He tries to rush it anyway. Only then does Alfred say, "How about everyone rest? It is not like thinks will change before morning, but things should be calmer in the daylight." That earns a warm laugh from Carrie with a grin. "And here I'm usually the sane one." The expression softens when Alfred takes the tray back. "You're welcome, Alfred. That's an excellent idea too. We should all get some rest and things can be discussed in the morning." Dick still looks terribly concerned, but knows that there is nothing he can really do at this point, and he is not dumb enough to go against Alfred on this, "All right, I'll hit the hay, then. If you need anything, Alfred, let me know." With that, Dick makes his way back to the manor to sleep, well to attempt to sleep. Damian curses under his breath when the others announce they're going to rest as well. So much for his plan to grab his sword from his room and slip out while they're distracted. Frowning, he changes course to the lockers to get out of his costume. Finding Joker and Nanny would have to wait. Article: GG: 2013-12-28 - Joker on the Loose!